This Is A Man's World
by Hunting For Johnlock
Summary: Jaz has been hunting with the Winchester boys for a while now. The day after the three have finished another hunt together, Dean wakes up as a girl! With Jaz's much needed help, Dean has to cope with living as a girl until the group can find out what's going on. Rated T for Language. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH SUPERNATURAL, IF I DID I WOULD BE ROLLING AROUND IN MONEY
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction! I'm going to see if this gets noticed at all and what the response is, but if it goes well I will probably update every Saturday maybe. Please review and tell me if you like it and please tell me if there is anyway to improve the story. If you're reading this, thanks for even acknowledging it! **

**Ciera :)**

The threesome wandered into the bar, buzzing with laughter, pool games and booze. They had just finished a job, a simple salt and burn; it only took a few days to find out that it was a haunting and track down the remains. Jaz and Sam had decided that they were going to have a quiet beer, maybe a whiskey, simply to signify the end of another hunt. But of course, Dean being Dean just couldn't resist the blonde haired, blue eyed woman sitting across the bar from them.

"Look, dude, she's checking me out!" Dean said, whacking Sam's arm to get his attention. Sam sighed at his older brother, and continued to sip at his beer.

"Seriously Dean, you're deluding yourself," Jaz pointed out after taking a sip of the golden liquor in her glass. "She hasn't even acknowledged your cocky ass."

"Cocky? What d'ya mean, cocky?" Dean questioned, slightly offended at Jaz's remark.

"She means," Sam began, "you think you're so damn irresistible all the time and that you believe that any woman will just fall for you." Sam slouched back over the bar and sipped his beer silently once more; that had been his input in the conversation, that he knew would end in Jaz and Dean butting heads, he found it was wise if he just did not get involved.

"Oh yeah. Watch this, she'll be all over me in five minutes." Dean said, pushing his bar stool out, grabbing his beer and sauntering off towards the blonde who was ignorant to what was coming her way.

"Poor girl," Jaz said. Sam simply sighed at another one of his brother's attempts to get a girl into bed.

"And what's a pretty lady like yourself doing sitting all alone at a bar?" Dean asked as he approached the woman, clearly trying to turn on the charm.

"Well she's not prepared to sit here and be flirted at by the arrogant man trying to get her into bed, that's for sure." She said firmly, not even looking up at Dean, as she was rummaging through her bag. Sam and Jaz were watching Dean, and overheard the woman's blunt remark; Dean looked up in frustration to see the pair sniggering in the corner. 'Come on, Dean. Get your head in the game.' Dean gave himself a little pep talk in his head.

"Haha, funny. Name's Dean." He winked at the blonde, who had turned away from her bag to glare at him. "A beer for me and whatever the lady wants." He called to the bartender, who nodded in reply.

"No that's fine," the blonde had a slight pained look on her face, "best be off."

"No, stay and have a drink for a while. You can't be in that much of a rush." Dean wasn't prepared to abandon ship just yet. Dean edged slightly towards the woman, but she just put her hands on his chest and pushed him away as if he were an animal.

"No thank you. I feel uncomfortable with the overly persistent type. It shows they can't take no for an answer." And without another word the woman jumped off of the barstool and wandered out of the bar after brushing past Dean, heels clicking on the wooden floor.

"No, baby, come back." Dean called, realising he didn't even know the blonde's name. It was a feeble attempt, even he knew that, but he could all but try.

Dean took the walk of shame back to his brother and his friend, still with remnants of a gobsmacked look on his face.

"Bitch." He mumbled as he took a gulp of his beer.

"What just because she didn't want to be harassed by you?" Jaz snapped.

"She should appreciate the fact that I am trying to buy her a drink. Ungrateful..." Dean trailed off.

"You think women have to worship you wherever you go," Jaz leaned across Sam, raising her voice, "if you were in her shoes you would feel different about being harassed by a stranger only wanting to get laid!"

Dean thought for a second, "Nope, I would appreciate the gesture that a guy, like myself, picked me out of all the women in this bar to talk to." He retorted cockily with a smirk on his face.

"You are unbelievable, Dean Winchester." Jaz pulled a ten dollar bill from the pocket of her leather jacket, slapped it on the counter and jumped off the bar stool. "I'm going back to my room. Sam, I'll come and get you in the morning so we can start looking for another hunt." She stomped out of the bar, her boots making a far heavier noise on the floor than the other woman's sleek heels had.

"Seriously, Sam, what's her problem?" Dean asked, nudging his brother.

"You know I don't get involved, but you were being a bit of a dick." Sam replied bluntly. "You should just try and see it from the girls point if view, like Jaz said." Dean didn't reply, feeling awkward as even his brother had picked up on the error of his ways. Sam broke the silence between the two, "We should get back to the motel too if we want to look for hunts in the morning." Dean complied with his brother, put some bills on the counter, and the two walked out.

The motel was only across the car park, so they mad a mad dash through the torrential November rain, both of their collars turned up against the wind. Although they had only been outside for a few minutes, Sam was fumbling with the keys in his chilled fingers. Eventually, after a fair amount of complaining from Dean, they managed to open the door to their room. It was nothing special; gaudy sheets and wallpaper which were so bright that they appeared to produce light; faded carpet filled with numerous mystery stains, two of which had been caused by Dean and his messy eating habits; a small bathroom, and two Queen sized beds.

Sam and Dean went through their nightly routine, which consisted of Sam checking his laptop for emails and any potential hunts. Dean brushed his teeth, cleaning away the remnants of the multiple beers he had drunk that night. He turned on the hot tap of the sink, but cold water came gushing into the basin. "God, I hope there is enough hot water for Samantha to have his morning shower." He commented sarcastically to himself. The cool water splashed against his face; droplets of water trickled over his freckle ridden nose. Dean looked up into the streaky mirror, wondering what he had done for everyone to be pissed at him. He stared deeply at the reflection, straight into his own olive green eyes. Is he really as unbelievable as Jaz said? Dismissing the enquiry, Dean strolled back into the main room.

"Night, Sammy." He muttered at his brother, still annoyed that Sam had not defended his corner.

"Night, Dean." Sam mumbled in reply. And with that, Dean flicked the light off and fell into bed. Darkness fell across the room, and a deep sleep overcame the two brothers almost at once.

~~~~W~~~~

Dean awoke in the early hours of the morning. Well, six thirty was classed as the early hours to Dean. The twilight sky had just began to fade away into dawn, so the room had a bluish hue to it. He rolled over onto his side and felt his head spin and his stomach grumble. 'I didn't have that much last night. Not enough to feel like this.' He thought, trying to remain as still as possible until the dizziness subsided. Slowly but surely, Dean managed to sit up in his bed. Opening his droopy eyelids, he saw Sam still sound asleep in his bed. The sheets were all skewed and one of the pillows was half way across the room; Dean knew Sam still had nightmares about Jessica, even if it had been more than two years. The psychic dreams had stopped, but Jessica's death still plagued his mind. Although he knew the nighttime haunted Sam, Dean couldn't help but think his baby brother looked at peace when he was deep in sleep. The stern look on his face (what Dean and Jaz liked to call his 'bitch face') had been smoothed out and Sam just looked... Content.

Eventually Dean decided he could probably make it to the bathroom without falling over. He had never felt this strange before; there were no other words to describe it but strange. Eyelids still struggling to stay open, Dean stumbled across the room into the bathroom. The tile floor was cold beneath his bare feet. He ran his hand through his hair as he steadied himself on the counter with the other. Wait, was his hair this long before? He pulled the locks of hair around his head in order to inspect them; tousled shoulder length hair, the same dark blonde it usually is. Dean was perplexed to say the least. He took a cautious glance up into the mirror to see what state he was in, and all he saw was a woman staring back at him, with the same gobsmacked look Dean had on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: thank you to everyone who has read and thank you to SimplyMonkey for following it. I really didn't expect that many people to read it. I had the next chapter ready so I thought I would upload it. Warning, there is some language. Enjoy!**  
**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Supernatural, all I can say is I wish I did. But I don't.**

Dean spun around to see if there was anyone else in the room but he was only greeted with the empty shower. He slowly turned back around to face the woman in the mirror. He waved and the woman did the same. Jumped, danced, pulled a face; this was definitely Dean's reflection. Leaning forward, he closer inspected his face. There was the same slightly tanned skin tone, still littered with small freckles but his face was slimmer, and his jawline softer. The same pair of hazel-green eyes were staring back at him through the long dark lashed that fanned out from his eyelids. The same pink lips, only with a more feminine appearance.

His eyes glided down to his body next. The black t-shirt he had gone to bed in was now hanging off of his... Or should we say her small shoulders. Her amulet now draping half way down her chest. Her jeans were balancing on the curve of her hip rather precariously. Dean examined her once calloused hands to find smaller, softer versions. Dean was absolutely mesmerised by her new form.

She splashed her face with water, just to ensure she was in fact awake and this wan't some crazy fever dream or something. 'Definitely awake, and still a girl.' She thought whilst grabbing one of the scratchy towels from the radiator. 'Okay, I'm a girl. I. Am. A. Girl.' Des stared in the mirror for a little while longer, still baffled by the transformation. 'What the actually fuck? Sam, gotta wake Sam.' Dean coughed and cleared her throat. "Sammy!" She called, then clasped her hand over her mouth. She wasn't expecting that much of a difference in pitch. "Sam!" She shouted again from the bathroom. Dean heard Sam stirring in the other room. "Um... Um come in here a second would ya?" Dean called, trying to sound as low pitched as possible. Unfortunately the attempt failed, so it sounded more like an awful Batman impression.  
"Dean?" Sam mumbled, rubbing his eyes due to the bright bathroom lights. "Dude, it's only seven o... What the hell?"  
"Sam..." Dean said holding his hands up in a defensive position. "Sammy it's me." Sam wasn't too convinced.  
"Okay then, umm..." Sam said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Surprisingly, Sam hadnt taken an offensive position like Dean had expected, he just leaned against the door frame. 'The dick doesn't think I could take him out,' Dean scoffed in her head.  
"Tell me something that only Dean and I know." Dean edged a little closer to his brother. Normally Sam was a bit taller than him, but now he towered over Dean. She was at least a head and a half shorter than Sam now.  
"Okay... I know that at that mystery spot you relived hundreds of Tuesdays, and on each one I died in some new way."  
"Haha, yeah, don't remind me." Sam smiled, "what is your favourite song?"  
"Trick question. It is a tie between Led Zeppelin's 'Ramble on' and 'Travelling Riverside Blues'."Dean huffed in slight exasperation, "convinced yet?" Before she received an answer from Sam, Dean decided to continue. "This necklace," Dean held up the darkened gold coloured amulet, "you were going to give to dad the Christmas we were in Nebraska in ninety-one. I was eleven, nearly twelve and you were about eight and a half." The corners of Sam's mouth turned up ever so slightly. It still gave him a small twang of pride that Dean still wore that present to this day.  
"I know you hate it when people call you Sammy. Remember the first time we met Gordon, that vampire hunter, and he called you Sammy and you snapped at him? You said only I could call you Sammy, and I still do to this day." Dean paused. "Enough?" Sam nodded and hugged his sister (?) tightly. It surprised him that Dean remembered all these little details about their lives.  
"So explain to me exactly what happened." Sam requested, walking back into the main room and sitting down at the cheap white dining table.  
"There's not much to explain, Sammy." Dean was still getting used to the voice," I woke up, felt my head spinning, I went to the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror, then I called you in. I must've woken up like this." Sam had the same confused look on his face that Dean had when she saw what had happened.  
"I think we best call Jaz, then Bobby. Until we can find out what did this, you're gonna have to live like a girl, dude!" Sam grinned at his sibling's misfortune, giving Dean a pat on the shoulder. Dean sighed.

~~~~W~~~~

Ten minutes after Sam called, Jaz was round knocking on the Winchester's door. She had said something on the phone like 'not missing this for the world'. Sam answered the door fully dressed whilst Dean was still sitting at the table wearing the clothes from the night before.  
"What's up, Deana?" Jaz called. Dean glared at Jaz as she walked into the room.  
"Don't start you two," Sam grumbled, pulling the legendary bitch face.  
"So, what exactly brought this on?" She asked Dean.  
"We don't really know. We're planning to call Bobby in a second to see what he thinks." Dean replied.  
"But for the foreseeable future, we need some help in making my new sister look less..." Sam trailed off.  
"Conspicuous." Dean huffed, finishing the sentence.  
"Okay..." Jaz paused, " I can let you borrow some clothes for the time being."  
"Thanks Jaz," Sam said, "I'll do some research whilst you two have a make over party." He winked at Dean but he received a glare in return.  
"Come on then!" Jaz swung the door open dramatically, "This way, m'lady!" Dean trudged out of the room and Jaz smirked whilst giving a brief salute to Sam.

Dean and Jaz entered the room almost identical to the one they had been in not thirty seconds ago.  
"Ya know, Dean, every cloud has a silver lining..." Jaz began, "Have you never wondered what it was like to be a girl?" She smiled. This wasn't one of her usual sarcastic smiles, but a genuine one; this was a smile trying to say 'that everything's going to be okay'.  
"Occasionally..." Dean smiled in return. This was the first smile she (was she really a she at this point?) had cracked since she woke up this morning.  
"Go on then, go shower or something, I don't want you stinking up my clothes." Just before Dean closed the bathroom door she heard Jaz shout, "Use the fruity shower gel!" She smiled again. Perhaps Dean could live with being a girl for a little while.

~~~~W~~~~

After a quick shower, Dean was standing in awe at the array of bottles, pots, compacts, brushes, boxes and unnameable items Jaz had lying around. She picked up what appeared to be a small compact, white cotton bullet. It was wrapped in clear plastic. "Jaz," she shouted, still perplexed as to what the item was, "whats this weird cotton bullet thing?" There was a pause as Jaz figured out what Dean was describing.  
"Oh uh..." She giggled, "I'll tell you when you're older, dear!" Dean realised that was girl talk for 'you really don't want to know' so she quickly shoved it back into the box it came from and backed away with caution.

After having a poke and prod at all the lotions and accidentally spreading an odd black liquid (she believed to be mascara but of course Dean wasn't familiar with this stuff across the back of her hand, Dean emerged into the main room with her oversized black t-shirt on. Jaz was sitting at the table looking through what Dean presumed to be a text book; Jaz was probably researching some form of ancient folklore or religion that could relate to the gender swap.  
"I laid some stuff out on the bed for you," she said, not turning away from the book. Dean wandered over to the bed and let out a small chuckle.  
"I thought you would be more comfortable in the AC DC shirt and jeans." Jaz looked up from the book and smiled at Dean.  
"Thanks, this means a lot that you're helping out."  
"Any time, now go and get dressed, we have some research to do." Dean grabbed all the clothes and took them into the bathroom. Jaz's clothes fit Dean quite well. 'At least the girl has good music taste.' She thought, staring back down at the, quite frankly, awesome shirt. Dean reemerged from the bathroom once more.  
"Do I look pretty and girly now?" Dean asked, giving a sarcastic twirl.  
"I don't think you could really define my clothes as girly, but definitely pretty." Dean sat on the bed and pulled the pair of socks on that she had left on the side.  
"Dude, we've gotta do something with your hair." Dean's new golden locks had become all tangled and damp from the shower.  
"I don't know," Dean pulled an exaggerated pouty face in the mirror, "I thought the 'I've just been dragged through a ditch backwards' look was all the range this season." Dean caught the hair brush Jaz threw at her and began to attempt to tame the mangled waves.  
"Shit," Dean jerked the brush down and she winced in pain, "this feels like someone is ripping my scalp off. How do you do this everyday?"  
"You're not doing it right, dumbass." Jaz put her hand out in front of Dean requesting the brush. "Sit down, young grasshopper and let me teach you the ways of the women." Dean chuckled and complied. "You start at the bottom," she said whilst brushing the tips of the hair, "then the middle," she moved the brush up, "then the top," she finished half of the hair.  
"Now have a go, it doesn't take a genius."

~~~~W~~~~

After another ten minutes of 'how to be a girl', Dean and Jaz walked back into the Winchester's room. Dean still had a masculine stance about her when she stood in the middle of the room.  
"So, Sam, what did Bobby say?"  
"Haven't called him yet, I was waiting for you guys." Sam said, looking up from his screen, "Oh yeah, what took you so long?"  
"We were braiding each other's hair and sharing secrets and talking about our celebrity crushes." Dean answered sarcastically. "Call Bobby now and put it on speaker." She ordered, still maintaining old Dean's classic demanding tone.  
The phone rang once before Bobby picked up.  
_"What have ya idjits done now?"_

**Author's note: I found this chapter quite amusing to write. And of course it wouldn't be Supernatural without Bobby. Please review and tell me how I can improve, it would be really helpful. And also my friend KaramelleKustard is writing a brilliant Avengers fanfic at the moment. I am honestly not just saying it because we're friends, it is really well written and it has an interesting plot. Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you to those who have reviewed, it is really helpful as I now know how to improve. I will definitely start developing Jaz's character over the next few chapters. I have it all planned out ;). Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Still rated T for language.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own supernatural, or Dean or Sam or Bobby, but I guess I own Jaz now.**

"So you're telling me that none of you idjits have even checked the room for anything fishy in the past two hours you've been up?" Bobby questioned harshly.  
"Well I think I've been a little preoccupied trying to get over the fact that I now have boobs." Dean snapped in return. Dean knew the man was just trying, but he needed to give them a second to breathe.  
"Sorry, I just worry about you kids sometimes." His reply was genuine and lacked the snarky tone that usually came whenever Bobby said something sentimental.  
"So, do you have any idea what could have done it?" Sam asked as Jaz got her pen and note pad at the ready to take down any plausible ideas.  
"Trickster maybe?"  
"No," Jaz muttered immediately,"a Trickster would've done thrown Dean straight into the deep end just for the fun."  
"The deep end?" Sam asked innocently.  
"Ahem, periods..." Jaz muttered, muffling her words with loud coughing. The Winchesters were silent and there was no sound coming from Bobby's end; Jaz was surprised that that one small word could silence three men. She was the only one making noise in the form of a few small chuckles.  
"Alright then," Bobby broke the brief silence, "y'all go and check the room and get back to me in a couple hours."  
"What're you gonna do, Bobby?" Dean wondered aloud.  
"I'm gonna do some research in my mystical books of magical sex changes," he answered sarcastically, "get to it, idjits." And with that final comment, the line went dead.

~~~~W~~~~

After ten minutes, the motel room had been turned upside down. The bed sheets were strewn across the mysteriously stained carpet and the mattresses lay on top with a deep gash down the middle of each. All the cushions from the couch laid in a neat stack, courtesy of Sam and the couch itself was turned on its front in order to inspect the underneath. The EMF meter was silent in Jaz's hand. The threesome stood quietly and stared at the mess they had made, which unfortunately revealed nothing supernatural in the slightest. Dean headed towards the door, bouncing over the bedding in Jaz's worn black Converse.  
"I'm going to get some air," she announced grabbing the black combat jacket from the dining chair, "I'll help tidy up in a minute." Dean slipped the huge jacket over her new slender frame just before Jaz spoke up, making Sam jump.  
"Wait, check your coat pockets," she spoke in an authoritative tone.  
"Okay... Wh..." Dean was cut off.  
"Just look, Winchester." She commanded. Dean slipped a small hand into the deep pockets and rummaged around. Keys to the Impala, Credit Cards, FBI badge, small pouch, gum... Wait? Small pouch? Deans fished the mysterious object out from the pocket and sighed at the sight of it. She tossed it into the air and Sam caught it effortlessly.  
"Hex bag," the Winchesters said in unison.  
"So we're dealing with a witch," Jaz began, "but she obviously isn't that pissed with you or you would be dead by now. No, either this is just for fun or she wants you to be alive to suffer..." Jaz had a tendency to think aloud like this. Her thoughts were rushing through her head like a bullet.  
"Oh here we go, Sherlock Holmes is in the building." Dean leaned over and said to Sam jokingly, but she still tried to listen to Jaz's thoughts. Over the last few months, more often than not Jaz's theories seemed to be true.  
"This witch must've wanted to teach you a lesson. Now who did we, or should I say Dean, encounter yesterday who might be remotely annoyed at Dean, so annoyed that they wanted to turn you into a girl?" Jaz paused allowing the Winchesters time to think things over; Jaz didn't need their input, she already knew the answer, she just preferred for them to come to their own conclusions sometimes.  
"That bitch at the bar last night brushed past me when she left..." Dean ran her hand through her hair in frustration.  
"And she planted the hex bag." Sam finished Dean's sentence, "But what's her reason?" Dean shook her head.  
"Is it not obvious?" Jaz exclaimed. Sam looked at her with puzzled eyes; even he was finding it difficult to keep up with Jaz's train of thought. "Dean had expected her to just fall into his arms. When she said no, he kept persisting. Dean thought she was _obliged_ to accept the drink and talk to him, so in order to give Dean a taste of what it's like to be on the receiving end she turned him into a girl. She wants you to see what it's like to be harassed by dicks all the time, and rightly so. Little did she know we would find the hex bag." She finished her mini speech with a deep breath as the other two stared at her, awestruck by her quick deductions.  
"How did you figure that out?" Dean asked.  
"Well, witches are women and the only interaction you have had with a woman in the past few days, apart from me, was the woman last night. You pissed her off, now here you are as Deana Winchester."  
"Okay," Sam interrupted, "we know her motive so now we just torch the bag and everything is back to normal."  
"No, we'll go and find her a stop her before she can do anything worse. We could try checking the bar again this evening." Dean's tone said that this was more of an order than a suggestion.  
"Okay then, I'll come by later and then we can head off and keep an eye out for her." Jaz grabbed her leather jacket from the chair where Dean's was and made her way to the door. "Oh and don't burn the bag just yet, if she is there tonight, she'll recognise male Dean but not female Dean." She winked at the two and strode out of the door. The Winchesters stood in silence for a second (mainly wondering why Jaz just winked) before Dean spoke up.  
"Bitch has left us with the cleaning up." Sam just shook his head and smiled before hauling the one of the mattresses back onto the bed frame.

~~~~W~~~~

It was late afternoon when Sam was tapping away on his laptop (probably researching old lore once again) and Dean was examining herself in the mirror, still slightly dumbfounded by the woman that was staring back, when Jaz knocked on the door. "Bit early for drinking," Dean said as she opened the door.  
"We're not going yet," Jaz strode in closing the door, covered in peeling red paint, behind her. "I was just thinking about what I said before and I realised we could use your new appearance to our advantage. If the witch doesn't know it's you, you could talk to her, find out more about her..."  
"And find out who the demon was that gave her her powers." Dean finished. They had called Bobby earlier and he said that all witches have a demon who was a source of their power.  
"Exactly. Anyway, I came over for makeover part two." Jaz smirked and Sam chuckled from behind the computer screen.  
"Why exactly do I need a makeover?" Dean looked both disgusted and confused as she remembered the painful experience of brushing her hair that morning.  
"Let's face it, you would stick out like a sore thumb in that bar, Dean, you can't wander in wearing my old shirt and jeans, looking all manly like you do."  
"You just need to look as inconspicuous as possible, just like a girl on a normal night out." Sam added.  
"Fine, whatever." Dean mumbled walking towards the door, "would you like to join in too, Sammy?" Dean teased.  
"As heart breaking as it is to say this, I think I'll stay here."  
"Common, I could braid your hair!"  
"You may be a girl, but you're still a Jerk," Sam chuckled.  
"And you are still a Bitch," Dean shouted as she made her way out of the door.

~~~~W~~~~

"I'm not wearing fucking heels, Jaz." Dean grumbled, "I look like a girl but I've still got a guys brain up here."  
"Oh common, please." Jaz tried to put on the puppy dog eyes, "Look, I've even got Sam's puppy eyes on."  
"No, Jaz, didn't you have a sister you used to do this to or something?" Dean smiled, asking an innocent enough question. She immediately regretted saying anything when Jaz's dark brown eyes flooded with pain. Her eyes flicked down to the floor and back up again to look at Dean; she tried to cover up her sadness with a small but fake smile.  
"Fine then, wear these instead," she murmured, throwing a pair of gunmetal grey ankle boots in Dean's direction.  
"Jaz I'm..."  
"I uh... Need the bathroom, you go next door and grab Sam, I'll be over in a minute." She rushed off to the bathroom and Dean heard the clicking sound of the lock. Dean mentally chastised herself; one of the most stupid things to do, ask her about her family. If she was on good terms with them, or if they were even alive, Jaz wouldn't have been all alone, fighting dozens of demons when Sam and Dean met her.

A dreary, solemn feeling was heavy in the air as Dean walked over to the door. Just as she turned around to grab the jacket that Jaz was letting her borrow (one of her many leather ones) Dean caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. 'Not too bad, Winchester.' She thought nodding at the reflection; the girl, no, the woman staring back was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a gunmetal grey top, studded around the collar with silver studs, and boots and the leather jacket that Dean was growing quite fond of. Hanging around her neck was the one item that still maintained the essence of Dean. The faded gold colour of the amulet contrasted nicely against the grey of her top. 'Not too bad.'

After taking a final look in the mirror, Dean departed for her's and Sam's room. Sam opened the door when she knocked with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and in the absence of a shirt.  
"Dude, put a shirt on." Dean complained, covering her eyes. She could feel the brittle eyelashes, that had a light coating of mascara (Jaz managed to persuade her to try out one girly thing) against her hand. Sam emerged from the bathroom, this time, to Dean's relief, fully clothed. Dean sat down at the table and sighed.  
"Sam, has Jaz ever mentioned anything about her family?"  
"No, why?"  
"Back in her room, I was joking about how she was tryna make me wear heels and I said something about doing this type of stuff to a sister and then she went all quite and weird on me and ran off to the bathroom. I'm just wondering if she's told you anything."  
"To be honest, Dean, I think you should just leave it until she's ready to open up. Just don't ask hunters about their family, 'cause more often than not that's how they got into the business."  
"Yeah you're right." Dean said as Jaz knocked on the door. Dean answered, expecting to see the Jaz from five minutes ago, with the haunted eyes that refuse to make eye contact, but to her surprise, there awaited the normal Jaz they were used to. Well, normal apart from the slight redness in her eyes that Dean presumed were from crying. Neither Sam or Dean have ever seen Jaz cry, but that's perhaps because they've only known her for nine months.  
"Come on guys, I'm gasping for a drink." She began to walk out into the motel parking lot, towards the bar. Dean could tell her 'good mood' was all a charade so her and Sam wouldn't worry, but the fact that Jaz felt it necessary to hide her emotions made Dean all the more apprehensive about her friend. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's note: So now we know what caused the gender swap, but will it be as simple as just burning the hex bag? And what made Jaz so upset earlier? All will be revealed soon! Sorry I took a little while to add this chapter. I wrote this chapter once but hated it all and deleted it and have had lots of school work to catch up on. Maybe I'll try and get chapter four up by mid week or something, but I can't make any promises. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
